


August 5, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they winced from their recent injuries.





	August 5, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they winced from their recent injuries before the territorial creature left.

THE END


End file.
